


Don't Keep Saying our Hands are Tied

by meg_0841



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_0841/pseuds/meg_0841
Summary: Missing Scenes from the movie of how Phillip truly found his courage to Rewrite the Stars





	1. A Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Back for another go!  
> I felt there were moments as I watched the movie where I was going "Okay but how did you get to this point"  
> Well wonder no more cause I have decided to give you my versions of how Phillip really got some of his ideas to win Anne over

              **NOTES:** Phillip realizes the mistake he made the night of the concert and P. T. has just the suggestion to help Phillip get over his slump. 

 

               It had been a few days since the incident. At last that’s what Phillip was calling the night of Jenny Lind’s performance. The night he had held Anne’s hand for the briefest of moments before turning into a coward when he saw the stares from his parents.

               Phillip muttered a curse under his breath as he paced the railing above the ring. He was a coward, he kept telling himself. He didn’t deserve her if he couldn’t keep ahold of her hand in public while he felt the tingle of stares on his neck. He didn’t think it was possible for someone to hate him as much as he did the moment he dropped her hand and watched her walk out of the theatre from the corner of his eye. Apparently, he was wrong; just earlier that evening, he had watched the performance and when she was dancing…the hatred Anne projected with just her eyes…

_I’m a coward two times over._ Phillip thought while reaching for his flask. _I walked away the moment I saw her face._ He brought his flask to his lips but in that moment, some of the Oddities walked out from behind the curtain in their normal attire. Phillip saw her in an instance and noticed the smile on her face and the light in her eyes as she laughed at something Lettie said, before he turned away and angerly threw his flask into the wall. He was pretty sure everyone heard the clang when the metal hit the wall, but he had started to stalk off before he even saw her small frown as she looked up at him.

               “That flask didn’t do anything to you.” Phillip turned to see P.T. Barnum leaning against the doorframe to his office, smiling at him. “Want to talk about what’s been bothering you?”

               Phillip debated on just shaking his head and heading out to get air, but decided to take the invitation and walked into Barnum’s office and flung himself into a chair. “I just don’t understand how she can hate me so much. I understand I did a cowardly thing but she doesn’t understand what it’s like!”

               Barnum just looked at Phillip trying to rack his brain for the reason behind this battle between the two lovestruck birds. He too had noticed that Anne had been dancing with a little more fire than normal during that evening’s performance. “I take it something happened between you two...”

               Phillip resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead let out a little puff of air that could be taken as a sigh. _Of course, Barnum has no idea of what happened during the concert. He was too busy thinking only of Jenny and the money he could get._ “You could say that” was his verbal response. “I held her hand at the concert.”

               “Well finally!” Barnum exclaims, walking around to be behind his desk.

               “And then I let go when I noticed my parents in their box stealing glances at us.”

               Barnum sat down in his chair and leaned back. “And Anne doesn’t understand?”

               “No. She doesn’t understand what it’s like being raised-“

               “Being raised as a privileged white male with all the money he could want that has never be looked upon as less than a human being.” Barnum finished Phillip’s sentence. “She, a young woman of color working as an acrobat, could never understand the weight of your upbringing and what it means for you to hold her hand in public.”

               Phillip flinched when Barnum put it that way. He hadn’t really thought about it from Anne’s perspective on the whole matter. He knew they had their share of glances during performance nights and he was sure she liked him back. That night at the concert he had acted on feelings but the moment his head caught up, he turned back into the playwright he had been before Barnum, before the circus, before meeting Anne.

“What do I do?” Phillip asked as he hung his head in defeat.

               “Well I’m assuming you have actual feelings for Anne, right? This isn’t just a fling?” Barnum asked leaning forward in his chair. “I mean, that first night when I introduced you to her, you couldn’t take your eyes off her.”

               “And I stuttered like a fool,” Phillip added and Barnum laughed at his admittance.

               “That you did” Barnum said placing his clasped hands on his desk. “I suggest you find a way to show her that you’re serious. Find something she loves or wants and make it happen. It’s part of the reason I built the circus in the first place; I wanted an income that would allow me to provide Charity, Helen, and Caroline everything they deserved.”

               Phillip sat back deep in thought. Did he even know what Anne loved or wanted most? He knew her face lit up every evening when she was on the trapeze with WD. He knew she loved the other Oddities like they were a family. He suddenly remembered one highlight that came out of the concert.

_Flashback_

               _Barnum had announced that he was inviting the Oddities to see Jenny Lind’s performance and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Phillip noticed that Anne’s face held a bit more joy than when she was about to perform during a show. As the night of the concert approached, he noticed that Anne would be gone for periods of time right after she finished practice.  When he waited at the door for the group to arrive at the concert hall the evening of the concert, Phillip’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Anne arrive in a blue dress embroidered with gold butterflies. He knew she hadn’t owned that before that night so she must have gone looking for a dress since Barnum made the announcement. It was definitely less flashy than her performance attire but it drew his eye for a completely different reason. Her natural brown hair was done up and hidden under a hat from the props so that her curls weren’t noticeable but her smile… He had never seen it so wide or her eyes so bright as they took in every part of architecture. He overheard WD whisper to Lettie that Anne had also been fascinated with the theatre and had dreamed of seeing the inside of the building since they first arrived in New York._

_End Flashback_

               “I think I might need your help with something.” Phillip slowly said as the idea formed in his mind. Barnum smiled at Phillip and nodded his head. “Anything.”


	2. A Small Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the second try at going to the theatre with Anne and their night swinging around the circus, Phillip goes to the next person he knows that could give him advice on women: Mrs. Barnum. Her advice? Never go to P.T. for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up.   
> I had it all figured out, but school work kinda got in the way.   
> But it's almost midterms so even with the crazy schedule, I have a bit of time. Hope you enjoy!  
> _________________________________________________________________________

             “Phillip!” Charity exclaimed, surprised when she opened the front door and saw the young ringmaster-in-training standing there, twisting his top hat in his hands. It wasn’t too big of a surprise to see him since Phillip normally would come over and talk with P.T. about circus things, but P.T. was out on that tour. “Phineas isn’t here… but you know that.”

            Phillip gives a small smile but the nervousness is still in his eyes as he nods his head quickly. “Yes, yes. I know that Barnum left yesterday to start the tour with Miss Lind.” His feet shift from side to side, trying to decide how to phrase his request to the matriarch of the Barnum family. “I…um I was actually hoping to speak to you Mrs. Barnum.”

               Charity didn’t hide her surprise well at that request as her eyebrows rose and a hand was place over her heart. “Me?” she asked to clarify and make sure she heard correctly. “If it’s about the circus, I doubt I’ll be much help.”

               Phillip shook his head fervently while stumbling out an explanation. “No, no. It’s not about the circus… Well not directly related.” He muttered.

               Charity finally took pity on the poor boy and moved to the side to allow him to step into the house. She noticed that the nerves didn’t subside, if anything, Phillip’s fidgeting and nervous glances intensified. She led him from the foyer to the sitting room, motioned for him to sit on one side of the couch, and took her own seat on the other side, leaving the middle between them empty.

               “Now, Phillip, why don’t you tell me what’s got you all nervous.” She instructed in a calm, even voice.

               _Just like a mother would try to soothe her child._ Phillip thought. _Or at least how a mother should speak when trying to understand her child._ His eyes scrunched together in frustration and his hands turned white from the grip he took on his hat at his memory of the night before at the theatre. _How could they say those things? They don’t even know…_

               “Phillip,” Charity said in a sterner voice placing her hand on top of his. “What is this all about?”

               “Anne,” Phillip let out in a small whisper while keeping his eyes trained on the hat still in his hands. He didn’t want to see the emotion that would be flashing across Mrs. Barnum’s face. _Probably the same as my parents: surprise to hear that name before the contempt and disgust at hearing me even associating with her._

               Charity’s face did show surprise before morphing into a small smile. A mother always knows after all when children try to hid things. “You like her.”

               It wasn’t a question; it was a simple, stated fact. Phillip nodded his head, still not looking up from his hands. “I think I blew it last night though.”

               “And why do you say that?”

               “Well I took her out to the theatre. Her experience the first time wasn’t the best. I mean the concert and I held her hand but then I let go when my parents saw us. She was so mad at me the following days so I asked Barnum what I could do and he said to give her something she always wanted. I remember the way her eyes lit up at the theatre and WD mentioned she’s always wanted to go so I decided to get us tickets. She looked so beautiful in her dress and we were walking up the steps when _they_ showed up.” Phillip’s tone turned bitter as he mentioned his parents.

               Charity squeezed the hand she was holding to get Phillip’s attention. “Your parents saw the two of you and didn’t approve.”

               “How could they consider saying such things!? They don’t even know her! Just because her skin is slightly darker than my own…” Phillip felt sick just remembering the look of disgust that his father showed him and Anne on the steps. “She ran out the moment the word ‘help’ left my father’s mouth. My mother told me to ‘remember my place’ before I ran out after Anne. I tried explaining how I felt, and that what other’s think doesn’t matter to me but…” Phillip finally looked into Mrs. Barnum’s eyes with the hint of tears forming in his own blue orbs. “She said our hands are tied. That she can’t be with me because any relationship we have is bound to break.”

               Charity scooted closer to Phillip and ran soothing circles on his back as his shoulders shook with repressed sobs. “P.T. told you to take her to the theatre?”

               Phillip nodded his head. “He said to give her something she’s always wanted like he tries to do for you and the girls.”

               Charity shook her head. “Phillip, don’t listen to him.” Phillip raised his head and stared at her. “I love him but Phineas isn’t the best at giving advice on charming a lady. Phineas has always wanted to show people that he is more than where he started. His father was a tailor, my father’s in fact. That’s how we met when we were younger. It was the wonder and promise of adventure that drew me to him, not the promise of a life like that I had growing up. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if the girls didn’t grow up in that type of society. Too many little prima donnas in my opinion.”

               “I wish I hadn’t grown up in that society.” Phillip mumbles, thinking it would make his situation with Anne easier if he hadn’t been born into wealth.

               “As do I at times.” Charity confides in Phillip. She’s never said this to Phineas before but she really wishes he would remember how stifling it was when they were younger; the sneaking out to meet up or the years that her father had sent her to finishing school. “Phineas forgets that just because he wishes to rise a bit, doesn’t mean that everyone else feels the same way. From what I’ve noticed of Anne, she is a very proud woman who isn’t ashamed of who and what she is.”

               “She isn’t ashamed.” Phillip agrees with a genuine smile forming on his lips. “Her eyes were so fierce during the dance a week ago. She looked right at me, like she was challenging me to argue with her about who she is.”

               Charity nodded remembering that performance. “Phillip,” she said making sure she had his attention on her. When Phillip turned to face her, and looked her in the eyes, she continued saying, “in my opinion, it seems you need to show Anne that you care about her. Not by trying to raise her to your status, but by showing her that you’re okay with being at her status. You know the lifestyle you’re used to and grew up with will change the moment you become serious with her. You need to show her that you’re okay with that change.”

               “How?” Phillip asked in a small voice.

               Charity just smiled at him and squeezed the hand that was still in hers. “You’ll know how when there’s an opportunity.”

Any response from Phillip died on his lips when they both heard the shrieks of “PHILLIP” before Helen and Caroline threw themselves at the poor boy.


	3. Gaining a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what made WD like Phillip enough to stand with him in the scene before the fire.  
> So here's my take on a talk Phillip and WD had that created an understanding between the two.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few evenings later Phillip made his way through the circus as quietly as possible, hoping that all the performers were already in bed and that he wouldn’t crash into something and wake people up. He quietly climbed the stairs to his office and stumbled into his office to find WD sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. WD’s face turned to one of surprise when he saw the split lip, disheveled clothes and could smell the whiskey on Phillip.

               “What happened to you?” WD asked as he watched Phillip stagger over to his chair and sit down.

               “Just got in a disagreement with some people.” Phillip responded as he mentally took in how he must look to the tall acrobat. The lip would be fine in a few days though Phillip hoped that most of it would heal up before the other performs saw him at rehearsal the next morning. He tried to straighten his shirt out but gave up when the wrinkles and stains wouldn’t give. He had hoped no one would see him in this state but somehow it being WD made it just a little worse.

               “A disagreement that ended up with you having a split lip and reeking of alcohol?” WD asked with raised eyebrows.

               “Was there a reason you were waiting for me WD?” Phillip switched the conversation to the man in front of him. “Is something wrong?”

               WD didn’t like the avoidance of what happened to Phillip but gladly took the chance to speak to the man about an important subject. “Yeah, Anne.”

               Phillip shot straight up and demanded, “What’s wrong with Anne?”

               “Not like that,” WD waved Phillip’s concern away. “She’s not hurt, physically anyways. You need to stop toying with her feelings.”

               Phillip swallowed as he stared at WD. He was a big man, at least a good head taller than Phillip himself, and all muscle. If he wanted to, WD could easily make what happened that evening look like child’s play.

               “I wasn’t aware I had any control over Anne’s feelings. Last I heard from her, she wanted nothing to do with me.”

               WD sighed and rubbed his forehead with one of his giant hands. “She’s a stubborn girl. Too prideful for her own good some times.”

               Phillip gave a small nod when WD stopped because Phillip still had no idea where this conversation was heading.

               “I haven’t been subtle when it came to disapproving of you two getting anywhere close to each other.” WD continued while holding Phillip’s eyes. “You come from a world she could never be accepted in and she comes a world that is looked down upon by those in your circle. The night of the concert, I wanted to strangle you after I saw her in tears in our room and she told me what had caused her to withdraw from the concert early when she had been looking forward to it for weeks. She held me back saying it was her fault for getting her hopes up.”

               Phillip had the decency to look ashamed at the mention of the Jenny Lind concert and the little game he unknowingly played with Anne’s feelings.

               “Then came the night of going to the theatre. I was confused at first as to why Barnum was giving her a ticket to go without any accompaniment, especially when I said I would go with her. When Lettie told you you had somewhere to be, not 20 minutes after Anne left, I knew. You went with her and got her hopes up once again. And once again, I was the one that dealt with the tears that evening.”

               “WD, I…” Phillip started but stopped. He searched for the words to explain what happened or what he was feeling but not even a quote from one of his plays entered his mind. “Look, what do you want me to say?” Phillip finally asked when the silence had stretched on too long. “I like Anne. That first evening when Barnum brought me in, drunk I might add, I jolted into sobriety as well as having a bucket of water dumped on my head the moment I say her chocolate eyes shinning beneath a pink wig.”

                WD pursed his lips but didn’t say a word which prompted Phillip to continue filling the silence with his rambling. “Then came the night of the concert and she was beautiful. More beautiful than any girl that my parents had tried parading around me.” WD opened his mouth to speak but shut it when Phillip raised a hand. “Let me finish. Please.”

               Phillip was nervous WD wasn’t going to let him continue speaking but WD gave a small nod. He continued while staring down at his hand, picking at one of his sleeve cuffs, “And I’m sorry for the coward I became that night. I had no intentions of playing with Anne’s feelings that evening; I actually drank myself to sleep that night, haunted by the sadness that was in her eyes as she left. I went to P.T. for help, asking him how I could show Anne that I care. After talking with Mrs. Barnum, she told me I shouldn’t have really listened to the man that created show business by making things exaggerated.”

               “Yeah the man who thought having pink hair would draw more of a crowd is probably not the best at giving advice on how to win someone over.” WD said with a small smile forming on his lips.

               “Yes well, he was the one that suggested the theatre. And I had ever intention of us enjoying that evening in actual seats until we ran into my parents. They said things that they had no right to say to Anne and I told them such before running after her.” Phillip looked up at WD and starred in his eyes, “WD, I have every good intention for you sister. She’s the one that told me that any relationship I try to pursue with her would be destined for failure.”

               “And she has her reasons for being hesitant when it comes to a relationship with you.” WD finally spoke. “Have you ever wondered why she’s of fairer skin than I?”

               Phillip shook his head, not quite sure what turn their conversation had just taken. “I can’t say that I’ve really wondered down that train of thought.”

               “Of course you haven’t. The North never really wonders about how things worked down in the South.” WD stated with no malice in his voice. “We have different fathers, Carlyle.” Phillip had the sense to break eye contact but that seemed to anger WD more than his lack of knowledge. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Phillip flinched as the only man that had ever raised his voice when saying those same words had always accompanied it with an opened hand. WD noticed the physically reaction but chose to ignore it as he continued his speech. “Down south, it was not uncommon for the man to come visit some of the female servants. After my father was sold to another plantation when I was five, mister would come visit Mama some evenings and a few months later, Anne was born. Not even a year later, all three of us were sold.”

               Phillip swallowed thickly when he realized what WD was inferring as the way Anne was conceived. “I don’t understand why this has to deal with me…”

               “Because what’s to say you’re not going to have your fun with her and then leave Anne when that girl your parents give you to marry offers you a respectable household? You have the luxury due to your skin to do as you please and leave her in your shadow. She’s the one that would truly get hurt, not you.” WD interrupted Phillip.

               “You sound like my parents.” Phillip grits out between his teeth. “’You’ve had your fun, Phillip.’ ‘Time to stop this foolish tumble with the circus.’ You have a duty to this family Phillip’.”

               WD shrugs and goes to open his mouth but Phillip stands so suddenly that his chair scraps backwards and his fist hits the desk. “NO! For once you listen to me.” Phillip yells, his eyes snapping in fury. As if suddenly coming back to his senses, Phillip’s eyes widen in surprise and he hesitantly settles back into his chair. “I’m sorry WD. I don’t know what came over me.”

               WD looked closer at Phillip’s appearance and thought back to the flinch he saw when he yelled at Phillip. “You visited your parents this evening,” he said it so plainly that Phillip cast his eyes around, looking anywhere but at WD. “Your parents presented you with a marriage proposal, didn’t they?”

               Phillip let out a small laugh, “If you could call your father summoning you to dinner to announce that he made a deal with a family for their daughter’s hand as being presented with a proposal than sure. I was presented with a possible marriage arrangement. Except I turned it down because the condition of the marriage was me leaving the circus. As you can tell, Father did not take kindly to my refusal.” Phillip said with a wave to his lip. WD’s lips turned into a small frown but he kept quiet. “He said a few things about…about Anne and I lost my temper. I said some things back and lashed out with my fist. When I realized what I had done, I was ashamed and grabbed my coat. My father told me if I stepped out of that house, I was no longer a Carlyle. I went to the bar down the road and have been there since the streetlights were lit. Then got thrown out an hour ago when I started a fight with some other drunks over the circus.”

               “Your father disowned you due to Anne?” WD asked, fearful. “Phillip, you realize he can come after her. In his eyes, she took his only son and heir away.”

               “He disowned me because I’m happier here at the circus than I ever was at any of his high society function.” Phillip stated. “And if he wishes to place blame on who took me away, he will have to look at Barnum for that honor. Or if he’s feeling any generosity with his blame, he can blame himself with his tight leash that caused me to search for a happier way of life.”

               WD looked Phillip in the eyes. There was a determination there that WD was not used to seeing in another person. It’s the look he got when he was trying to protect Anne from everything in the world that would hurt her. WD realized that maybe he didn’t have to be the only one to look after Anne; maybe this white man could care enough about her to give up everything. WD stood and held out his hand for Phillip. Phillip was confused by the hand but stood and grasped it.

               “I might have been wrong about you, Carlyle.” WD said while shaking Phillip’s hand.

               Phillip chuckled while correcting the man, “Phillip, WD. In case you didn’t hear me say it, I’ve been disowned by the Carlyle family.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's missing scene in the hospital before Phillip wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it finally is; the last chapter.   
> And what would be a Phillip/Anne story without a small appearance by Phillip's parents! Though for some reason I like to think that Phillip's mother would be a little more gentle than his father when it comes to Phillip's choice to love Anne. Especially if she sees Anne's devotion to Phillip as well.
> 
> Like always, I'd love feed back!  
> And here's to more fun writing adventures!  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had only left for a quick minute to relieve herself and now she was stuck hiding behind a wall at the end of the corridor. Anne hadn’t left Phillip’s side since he had arrived at the hospital but the one moment she decides to leave, she comes back to find his parents sitting at his bedside. Anne would feel much better if she was back at Phillip’s side, holding his hand but she doubted his parents seeing ‘the help’ would be best for the situation. She was still in the middle of a debate when a delicate hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to spin around wildly.

Charity Barnum gave a small smile, looking at the younger woman noticing that Anne still had soot on her face and her hair was in its natural wild curls. “Why are you standing out here dear?” Charity asked walking to stand next to Anne. Before Anne could respond, Charity spotted the Carlyles sitting at Phillip’s bedside. Her small smile quickly dissipated into a frown and she grabbed Anne’s hand before striding towards the bed that held the unconscious young man.

“Mrs. Barnum. “Anne said quietly as she was being dragged by the older woman. _She may be an upper-class woman but dang she has some strength in her. Or I’m just really tired._ “Really, I’m fine with waiting…I don’t think they would want to see me…” Anne’s argument died in her throat when Charity turned her head and gave her a pointed look.

“What they want does not matter at the moment. Phillip would rather see you at his bedside than to see them.” Charity stated as she moved Anne’s hand to be in the crook of her arm and escorted the poor girl the rest of the way to Phillip’s bed.

Mrs. Carlyle was the first to notice that she and her husband were no longer alone at their son’s hospital bed. She looked up from staring at her boy’s scared face and was aghast at seeing that colored girl from the theatre standing next to Mrs. Barnum. What was even more shocking was that the girl looked like she hadn’t slept in days and still showed signs of the circus fire on her face and clothes. Mr. Carlyle noticed his wife’s attention diverted from their son, looked up to see what had caught her gaze, and his blood began to boil.

“What are you doing here?!” he said, directing his rage at Anne. Anne kept her head downcast so as not to make eye contact and tried to slip her hand out of Mrs. Barnum’s grasp but Charity brought her other hand up and gripped Anne’s hand to keep it in her elbow.

“We were just coming to check in on how Phillip was doing.” Charity said as if Mr. Carlyle had spoken to her instead of Anne. “Have the doctor’s said anything today about how he’s recovering?”

Mr. Carlyle starred at Anne like she was the dirt he had accidently picked up on his shoe. “I thought the hospital had strict rules about who they allowed in but it seems I was mistaken. It seems I’ll be required to make arrangements to move Phillip-“

“You can’t!” Anne cried out, surprising everyone with her outburst.

“You _dare_ tell me what I can and can’t do.” Mr. Carlyle said as he took a step forward.

To Anne’s credit she didn’t back down but she did flinch slightly and lowered her voice as she said, “Sir, his condition is too severe to allow him to be moved at this time,” she might have been using a softer tone but Anne made sure to maintain eye contact with Mr. Carlyle. “The doctors said that due to the smoke intake and the burns on his…his body,” Anne stuttered as her eyes moved to glance at Phillip’s prone form, “it is too risky to jostle him in a move.”

“And you know this how?” Mr. Carlyle asked skeptical that a doctor would tell a colored woman the condition of his son.

“You’ve been here since the fire, haven’t you dear?” Anne was startled by the kind, soft voice that come from Mrs. Carlyle. Now it was Anne’s turn to grip Charity’s hand as she silently gave a nod to Phillip’s mother without bringing her eyes up from the titled floor. Phillip’s father looked like he was about to call for the hospital staff to have Anne removed until his wife laid a hand on his arm. “We’re sorry for interrupting your vigil.” She continued to surprise Anne but more importantly, she surprised her husband.

“Interrupt her?!” he yelled. “She has no right to be sitting at Phillip’s bedside like she’s something special…”

“I think you will find yourself mistaken Mr. Carlyle.” Charity cut in. Anne had never heard the golden-haired mother speak as coldly as she was in that moment. “You are the ones that have no right to be sitting here concerned for Phillip’s wellbeing.”

“We are his parents!” Mr. Carlyle sputtered out in outrage. “And she’s…”

“She’s the woman he loves.” Charity answered for him. Anne wished to melt back into the shadows when she could feel both of Phillip’s parents’ eyes landed on her. “You know something that is not so different between those in the circle you and my parents associate with and those that you claim are lower than you?” Charity asked, not looking for an answer. “You both love to gossip. And I just happened to have heard from my mother that you no longer have a son, Mr. Carlyle. You disowned Phillip about a month back.”

Anne’s free hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock as her head flew towards the man lying in the bed. She never once thought that the late evenings Phillip spent in his office were due to him not having a home to go to considering Phillip never mentioned he had been disowned.

“Yes, well Phillip had a lapse of judgment that I came down hard on but,” Mr. Carlyle started to say but his wife cut him off.

“We’ll be on our way and allow you two to return to your vigil.” Her husband sputtered as she rose from the bed and placed her hand in the crock of his elbow. She turned to look at Anne and held the girl’s eye as she said, “I’m glad he found someone that he felt he couldn’t live without.” Before her husband could continue making a scene, Mrs. Carlyle politely dragged him away from Anne and Mrs. Barnum, with the former staring after them with wide eyes.

Charity smiled at the awestruck look on the girl and gently lead her to the bed and settled her back on the bed. Charity pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed before gently moving some hair from Phillip’s forehead.

Anne pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders before turning her surprised face from the hall the Carlyle couple had retreated down to Mrs. Barnum. “What just happened?” She asked quietly fearing any louder would cause the Carlyles to return.

“I think you just received a small blessing from Mrs. Carlyle dear.” Charity said with a small laugh in her tone.

Anne’s hands found their way around one of Phillip’s and began stroking her thumb across the back of his bandages. “Is it true?” she asked in a whisper, keeping her eyes trained on the face of the man below her. “Did he really get disowned by his parents?”

“Yes. I heard it from my mother when I dropped the girls off there before heading here. WD also confirmed it when he explained that you haven’t left even though he has tried to get you to at least eat with him. He wanted to see if a mother’s touch would bring you to your senses.”

“I can’t leave him.” Anne can feel the prickling of tears behind her eyes but she had shed enough of those in the first three days since the fire. “He went back in for me. He could have died and I would have been outside in WD’s arms when it happened.”

“Not really the way I meant for him to show his affection, but the boy really likes to add almost a Phineas flare on things.” Charity mused glancing down at the young man.

“Show his affection?” Anne asked curiosity lacing her voice.

Charity gave a shy smile, “Yes, well, he came to me, that night after the theatre. He was worried he messed up his chance with you and wanted my advice. Granted when I told him listening to Phineas about the whole impress you with wealth thing was probably not the best idea, I didn’t think my advice of simply showing he cared would result in him running into a burning building.”

Anne sat in silent awe of the man laying on the hospital bed. He had gone to the Barnums looking for advice on how to win her over but the truth was, he had a hold of her heart from the first moment their eyes locked while she swung in the air and he had shaken WD hand like they were equals.

Charity stood from her chair and walked around, laying a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “He really cares for you Anne. And WD has already given his approval so I’d say don’t let this opportunity pass you by.”

With that Charity placed a kiss on the girl curls and left Anne with her thoughts. Anne didn’t know how to even begin processing what she had just found out in the span of not even an hour. The more she thought about it, the more Anne just became confused by the complex man that lay before her. So lost in her thoughts was Anne that she almost didn’t realize the moment the fingers in her grasp began to move. Staring down, Anne waited with baited breath for the blue eyes she had come to depend upon to open. When they did, Anne let out a shaky breath she was holding and allowed the tears to surface as her chin sunk onto their clasped hands.

“You’re here,” Phillip breathed out when his eyes focused on the beautiful angel that was sitting next to him.

Anne might not have completely sorted through the information she had received earlier but with Mrs. Barnum’s advice to not let the moments pass her by whirling around her mind, Anne cradled Phillip’s face in her hands and leaned in to kiss the chapped and bruised lips of the man that she knew would always be the reason she fought to rewrite the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Always looking for reviews and ways to improve!
> 
> Keep an eye open though cause the next chapter will have Charity giving Phillip a little piece of advice


End file.
